This invention relates to a simple data input apparatus equipped with a magnetic card reader.
A simple data input apparatus generally has data transmitting and receiving functions. When data input processing is performed by such a simple data input apparatus, transmission data entered in accordance with an input procedure displayed on a display unit of the apparatus are transmitted to a computer at a control center through a public telephone line. These data are checked and processed at the center, from which the results of processing are sent in the form of response data to the simple data input apparatus through the public telephone line. The received data are displayed on a display unit or printed out by means of a printer.
In a simple data input apparatus of the above-described type, the input procedure is displayed by a dot display configuration or, alternatively, by indicating lamps provided on a control panel and turned on and off to form the characters that describe the input procedure. In either case, the input procedure is programmed in a read-only memory (ROM) provided in the input apparatus or in a ROM built in a microcomputer. Consequently, when it is desired to diversify the input items and the contents of services, a large number of program ROMs and display lamps is required. Further, if the number of service centers increases or the contents of services (types of input items, data format, etc.) change after the simple data input apparatus has been installed, the display panel of the conventional input apparatus of this type must be changed and the program in the apparatus ROM or in the ROM of the microcomputer must be rewritten. These problems will assume greater significance as simple data input apparatus of the above kind become more widespread in the market.